


Information

by LadyAbigail



Series: A/B/O stuff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Elements, ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Supernatural A/B/O, Torture, beta, demonic torture, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean does what he needs to for information about your whereabouts.





	Information

Once Dean had Sam securely out of the room he shrugged out of his green jacket. It was tossed next to the bag that had the weapons they brought into the room. Dean didn’t enjoy torturing but drastic times called for drastic measures. He was going to get this information from this demon one way or another.

The demon didn’t say a word as he watched the Hunter in front of him. He watched as Dean went into the bag of weapons that had been left in the room and Dean pulled out a container of salt, some holy water, a funnel, empty syringes, a small tape recorder, the demon killing blade, and a large bible. The demon couldn’t help but snort. There was no way a bible could hurt him.

Dean knew that the bible would have no effect on the demon. It had been something they just kept around in the bag. Dean would find some use for it though.

The demon raised an eyebrow as he watched Dean check the weight of the bible in his hand. What was the point of that?

A loud thump echoed throughout the empty room as Dean backhanded the meat suit with the bible. While the book didn’t hurt the demon, it did hurt the body it inhabited and it showed that Dean meant business.

“You really expected that to work?” The demon snorted as Dean went to drop the book.

“I’m just getting started.” Dean smirked as he dropped the large book.

The demon groaned as the book landed on his lap. That was worse than getting slammed in the face with the stupid thing. When the pain subsided he looked up at Dean. His eyes shot out daggers as he watched the hunter pull out an angel blade from behind his back.

“You’re never going to find her.” The demon tilted his head back and laughed. “ My partner is probably tearing her apart as we speak.”

It took Dean all of his strength but he didn’t shove the angel blade into the demon’s chest. He set it down on the table next to everything else then picked up the empty syringes. Dean screwed the lid off of the container of holy water then filled up each syringe. He was hoping four syringes was enough.

The Demon opened his mouth to throw some more spiteful words at Dean but he didn’t have a chance. Dean grabbed him by his hair, forced his head back and slammed the needle into his neck. Dean’s thumb slowly pushed the plunger down and the demon started to scream out in agony. After Dean let go of his hair he went to go get another syringe. Two syringes of Holy Water would be enough for now.  

The second needle went into his neck which resulted in more screams of agony. Quickly the empty needle was replaced by the sound of Latin chanting. Dean had started the tape. There was absolutely no way this demon was going anywhere.  

Dean had to decide which weapon to use. What would cause the most damage?  Each weapon had their own purpose.Picking up the demon blade Dean turned his attention back to the demon who was silent again.

Starting as his face Dean placed cuts on his face, down his neck, then to his chest.  He made sure to make the cuts deep enough to hurt but not enough to do serious damage.

“ Is that all you got Winchester? I expected more out of you Alphas then this!”

That comment changed up Dean’s game plan. His original plan was to slice him up some more then do something with the holy water.  The demon knife was tossed aside for the salt and the plastic funnel. This was going to hurt the meat suit more than it hurt Dean but he didn’t care anymore. His only priority was to find his Brother’s Omega.

Dean popped the top off of the salt container then slowly started to pour it out. The little white crystals fell into the cuts on the demon’s chest. When the Demon refused to make any sort of sound, Dean could see he was fighting hard to hold back, he grabbed him by the hair again. The plastic funnel was dropped to the ground as Dean yanked his head back with force. He poured the salt directly into his mouth.

Half of the salt container was depleted before he stopped. The metal container of salt was replaced by the Holy water. Smoke rose from the demon’s mouth as Dean poured it in. When he was sputtering and choking Dean stopped.

Wet salt flew out of the demon’s mouth as he continues to try to cough it out. Dean was expecting it to last longer for him to break but he was glad that he did. Dean prepared to pour the rest of the Holy water down his throat to get the rest of the information but he didn’t have to do that. After all of the salt was finally out of his mouth he started to spill out information.

His lackey had taken you to the some storage units the next town over. The plan was to keep moving you around until The Winchesters gave up. While the Demon was spilling information Dean started to clean everything up. No object or weapon should be left behind. That was drilled into their head by John at a young age. When everything, besides the tape recorder, was cleaned up Dean went to go unlock the door. He nodded to Sam then handed him the angel blade. This kill was his.

Sam strode across the room and shoved the blade into the middle of the demon’s chest. Orange lights flickered for a second before the meat suit slacked down. Before leaving the room Sam grabbed the tape recorder and stopped it. He slid it into his pocket then closed the door behind him when he left. Dean looked over at Sam who looked like he was about to lose it. Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“ Let’s go bring your Omega home Sam”


End file.
